This application relates to a scooter.
A scooter is understood to be a muscle-powered, generally two-wheeled small vehicle with a footboard which is close to the ground and on which a person standing can travel along. In this case the person stands with one foot on the footboard, whilst the scooter is propelled by pushing movements of the other foot, the pushing foot.
Such a scooter is illustrated for example in DE 200 19 844 U1. This scooter, called a City-Roller, is equipped with a transport container which is attached to the handlebar of the steering column. Such a transport container makes the scooter top-heavy and, moreover, hinders the rider.
DE 20 2007 015 244 U1 discloses a three-wheeled scooter which is comparatively stable because of its running wheels which are disposed axially parallel at the rear end and spaced apart from one another. In the case of this scooter the rider stands with both feet on a footboard which is disposed between the rear wheels but the positioning of which renders it difficult to propel the scooter by means of the pushing foot.
A more favorable configuration is that of a three-wheeled scooter according to EP 2 204 315 B1, in which a narrow footboard is placed between arms on both sides which support the rear running wheels, so that between the footboard and the arms a free space is produced into which the rider's pushing foot can move in order to propel the scooter forwards. This scooter is equipped with a goods transport container, but this is disadvantageously likewise disposed in the front region of the scooter behind the steering column, which inevitably limits its volume and its load-carrying capacity.
Finally, electric motor-powered three-wheeled scooters are commercially available, in which a goods receptacle with a large surface area is connected to the rear end of the footboard and can receive larger and heavier goods to be transported. Although in this scooter the load distribution is favorable, this design is not suitable for a muscle-powered scooter, since the goods receptacle located at the rear makes it impossible for the rider to propel the scooter by pushing off with the foot.
DE 198 49 361 A1 discloses a scooter with a goods transport receptacle which is disposed on the rear part of the footboard symmetrically between two rear running wheels. With this construction the pushing foot cannot carry out any unhindered pushing movements because of the outwardly projecting rear running wheels, since it can knock against the rear running wheels which project further outwards.
In another variant shown in this document a goods transport receptacle is disposed laterally on the footboard and is provided with a supporting wheel to support the receptacle. This lateral goods transport receptacle does indeed facilitate the transport of cumbersome goods. However, the supporting wheel hinders correct curved travel of the scooter, since in this case the supporting wheel in the vertical oblique position scrapes over the ground and thereby wears quickly and brakes the scooter.
DE 20 309 288 U1 likewise describes a scooter having a goods transport receptacle which is disposed laterally on the footboard and is supported by a supporting wheel and which has the same disadvantages explained above.
Receptacles for goods to be transported which are disposed laterally on the footboard, that is to say adjacent to the pushing foot, also have the disadvantage that the pushing foot working far outside must push the scooter with the loaded goods transport receptacle forwards, which leads to the scooter having a tendency towards unwanted curved travel.